The present invention relates to storage containers and, more particularly, to storage containers with air removal provisions.
Air sensitive materials and products may have a longer and fresher shelf life when they are stored in a vacuum state. Air contains oxygen and other gases which naturally engage in decaying processes (e.g., oxidation, etc.) that shorten the liveliness of various materials. Sealed storage containers are used to store goods and perishable items in specialized enclosure means such as receptacles, containers and the sort. The removal of air from containers is often desirable to aid in preservation. It is therefore desirable to provide a device for storage that would facilitate the removal of air from containers that is practical and inexpensive.
The prior art is replete with devices that aid in the vacuum process of removing air from storage devices and packaging. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,349, issued to Hickey, et al., on Jan. 6, 1981, teaches of a container for goods employing-the use of vacuum technology. The patent discloses a container that has a rigid base with an impermeable and flexible cover that is sealed to the base. Air is evacuated from a region between the cover and the base so that the cover is drawn down into the goods on the bases, thereby providing a vacuum state.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,925 to Hawkins, issued on Apr. 22, 1986, teaches of a suction pump device used to suck air out of a container using a cylinder piston and check valve device. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,397 to Bachhuber, issued on Jun. 6, 2000, teaches of a self sealing, storage system. The disclosed system provides a means and method of exhausting air from, and sealing food products. The means includes a self-adhering patch for attachment to the exterior side of the container.
The two U.S. Patents to Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,028 and Carson U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,557 issued Dec. 4, 1990, and Jul. 30, 1998, respectively, teach of vacuum pump devices used to remove air from containers. The vacuum pump of Carson includes a pump housing in the form of a conduit with a piston formed therein. The outside end of the piston is adapted to fit over a valve secured to the container such that movement of the housing away from the piston will draw a vacuum through the valve to remove air from the container through the valve. Schultz""s pump apparatus similarly employs the use of a cylinder housing with a reciprocating piston-check-valve configuration to remove air form rigid containers.
None of these patents either teaches or suggests a storage container with a built-in pump mechanism that extracts air from it and brings the interior of the container to a state of vacuum. As will be seen in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention involves an air extraction means for the storage of air sensitive materials within a container having its own built-in extraction means.
The present invention features a storage container having a lever-actuated rod and piston mechanism that extracts air from inside the interior chamber thus creating a vacuum state. This vacuum state is desirable for the fresher storage of many air sensitive materials, including perishable food items and other goods. The opening to the chamber is sealed with an air-sealing cover in order to retain a state of vacuum in the chamber once the interior chamber has achieved a vacuum state.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a container for storage that has a built-in mechanism for removing air from within the container.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-vacuuming rigid storage-container that produces a vacuum state and has a self attached cover for retaining the state of vacuum.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a self-vacuuming container that is easy to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-vacuuming container device having few working parts, thus being inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.